The Only One For Me
by otaku4ever4lifekawaii0.0lover
Summary: Oneshot Lucy Falls for Natsu, but does he love her back. What will happen to team Natsu?


**The Only One**

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. The story is mine, my friend help me edit it, we work on it in class time** R&R** please. **This is my Second Fic.**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked down the streets of Fiore, Mongolia. Then stopped at a large building 'Fairy Tail' it read and went in, sat down on my usual spot looking around the guild, everyone laughing having a good time smiling falling in love... Yeah falling in love …... one by one Levy and Gajeel, Mirajane and Freed, Juvia and Lyon even Wendy and Romeo.

Suddenly a salmon haired boy barged in the room.

"OI, ICE STRIPPER! COME FIGHT ME NOW!" Natsu yelled, His eyes burning with flames in his fighting stand egger to fight. He has messy salmon hair, always full of energy, and always hungry. Raised by a Fire dragon called Igneel, but went missing since he was 5. He is a Fire mage.

"AYE SIR (read as eye sa)" Happy exclaimed with a high pitched voice. He is a small blue cat that flies. Natsu's partner. He is from Edolas

"SURE WHY NOT. THIS TIME I WILL BEAT YOU UP LIKE A PLUP." Gray yelled while running to Natsu's direction unaware that his clothes are off . No surprise here. He has messy raven hair, strips no matter where he is. His parents and his master Ur die. Lyon his 'brother' separated and went to different guilds. He is a Ice mage.

"ARE YOU TO FIGHTING?" Suddenly a scarlet haired women *ehem I mean devil ehem*

"N-n-no w-w-we a-a-are n-n-not f-f-f-f-ighting at a-a-all E-Erza, s-s-see we a-are b-bet f-friends" They said while their arms are over each others necks.

"Good" Erza calmly said. Erza Scarlet, the strongest female member in Fairy Tail. A woman that never holds back. She has straight long scarlet hair that goes up to her waist. She wears a silver armor with a Fairy Tail symbol on the left side. She is a S-class mage.

S-class mage are the second highest rank just under Master Makarov. They are the only ones that can go on S-class missions and the second floor of the guild. S-class missions are dangerous which you may lose your life.

"Whatever…." He walked up to the mission board, took a mission then yelled out "Mira I am going to take this mission"

"Be Safe. Just don't destroy anything when you are out, the Master don't want to pay for it again " she said sweetly.

She walked backed the bar took out a book and started write details about the mission. Mira, aka MiraJane aka a half angle half devil. She is Fairy Tail's most beautiful woman. A pin up modal for the Weekly Scores. Also a S-class mage. She has long wavy white silky soft hair that goes up to her hips and wears a long pinkish red color dress. The eldest of 3. Lisanna and Elfuman. The youngest is Lisanna. All Take Over mages.

I sighed and walk to Levy "Levy-chan want to go out and do some shopping together?" I asked

"Sure why not lets go Lu-chan" with a big smile on her face. She has a messy sky blue hair. A born genius, can solve any problems. She has a smile that can light up the room

_Gajeel sure choses the right girl to be with _I thought

"Bye Gajeel I will be back before dinner!" she waved and went skipping to the door.

**||TIME SKIP – To the mall||**

**Levy's POV**

Lu-chan and I are wondering around the streets. Looking and trying out clothes, then suddenly I brought out.

_ Gajeel and I have been together for 2 years now what shall I get him? _I thought. "Lu-chan you are still single right? Don't you like Natsu? Ask him out?" I start jumping up and down excitedly "W-w-what a-a-are y-y-you t-t-talking a-about? we are just really good friends"

"You know exactly what I am talking about, everyone knows but Natsu!" I exclaimed "That dimwit. Thanks to that time to do some match making" I muttered under my breath while having smirk on my face.

"What did you just say? Levy-chan?" she questioned.

"Nothing important" I said rapidly in waving my hands in front of my face.

**Lucy's POV**

_How did they know? Am I that easy to read? _When I went back to my apartment that was all I am thinking. _It will be another long day tomorrow _I thought

**||Time Skip – Team Natsu On a Mission||**

**Natsu's POV**

We failed.

Erza died. Gray died. Fairy Tail is different now.

This had been all my fault.

If only I had been more careful, if only I made sure she was at my side at all times-!

Now she is hurt.

On the verge of death.

And death always wins

Every day, I felt remorse and guilt spike through me as I watched her sleep on that hospital bed.

I wanted to see her smiling again, laughing and partying in the guild like we always had.

Now all she could do was to breathe in and out with the help of a machine.

Motionless, lifeless.

Because death has nothing to lose.

"What do you mean?" I asked the doctor, wide eyed.

"I said, with the current expenses you're giving us, it won't be sufficient enough to keep her alive. We'll have to cut the line pretty soon." The doctor said, with a grimace on his face.

Shaking my head frantically, I stuttered, "N-no, you can't! You never know when she's going to wake up! As for the money, I'll get it to you soon. Please, just don't let her die!"

He gave a skeptical look to his colleague, who just shrugged. "Alright." He said and walked away. "We'll see for just a little longer."

Except for when life doesn't play fair

"Hey Lucy." I whispered the next day, stroking her soft, golden locks. "I'm gonna be gone for today, but wait for me, 'kay?"

There was no response except for the slow rhythm of her breathing in the mask.

"The doctors say that all that crap but don't listen to them." I murmured softly in her ear, hoping that somehow, she would hear me. "I'll make sure that they don't do anything to you."

Again, no response.

I stood up and leaned over her to plant a quick kiss on her forehead. When I pulled away, I saw the warm chocolate eyes wandering around, trying to register where she was.

"Lucy." I breathed.

She then saw me, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Na… tsu."

She is gone.

Gone forever…

**The End**


End file.
